Teenage Ninja Aliens
by speckletail-226
Summary: this is a retelling of the tmnt 2003 series but with the turtles but with them as aliens.


Splinter a large bipedal rat was walking to his burrow when he heard a sound his ears twitched towards the sound. It sounded like a child crying so he followed the sound. He found a young human like sea creature. He found him sitting in a capsule with a note attached to the top of it. He grabbed the note, it read.

To the rat that traverses the water tunnels this is our son, we were taken from our home planet when I was carrying his egg we have finally slipped our pursuers, but we know it will not be for long we wish for you to care for our son. Please he is everything we have left and deeply regret having to ask you this, but we know we will no longer be around to care for him. This is our dying wish.

Thank you

Splinter found they way to open the capsule and picked up the now quietened child he seemed about a new born and was a very cute baby with glistening green scales with darker green splotches under his dark blue eyes, and on his shoulders. Splinter looked in the capsule finding other things in it he then put the child in his tail and picking up the capsule brought it back to his burrow and dumped the things on the hay covering the ground. He found a vial holding some water it was stoppered and had a string tied around the top of it so figured it was a last gift to the little boy who was busy playing with the tail of his new father. Splinter set aside the vial and found a notebook with two words written on it 'thank you'.

He opened the book and saw a list of things he would need to know about a Nesserian, the alien that the boy was. The child would have to spend at least three hours under or in water. If he didn't he could die. Splinter stored that little tidbit in his mind for later. He then flipped more through the notebook and found that the child could eat regular food, but would be good to wait a week for that is how long it usually took for babies back on their planet took to start eating.

Splinter then put the book down and found that since the child was a water based alien that he could fill the capsule with water and let him sleep in there so that he got his three hours. He would not let anything happen to the little one who was left in his care. So he did just that and settled down next to the capsule to sleep.

It was a few weeks later when he found another capsule this one holding a large deep red egg with little flecks of black speckled across it. A note was attached to the top stating that the egg was a runt and that the parents didn't want to deal with a weak child when they had more children to care for, more important children, stronger children. Splinter looked inside the capsule and found arm cuffs made with silver with a red gem found in the center. He picked up the egg with his tail and the capsule with both hands and brought it back to his bigger burrow that Leonardo the little alien he had taken in was playing with some floating toys in his own capsule. Splinter set the capsule for the egg down and cushioned it with as many pillows and blankets as he could, he set the egg down in the soft pile and went back to the letter. It stated that they were Pyrocritics and that the child could breathe fire when he reached the age of three so to be careful if you find the egg to begin with.

Splinter was going home from gathering food for himself and the tiny baby he had now when he came across another capsule, he was thinking he might need to patrol the sewers more if this kept on happening. He just couldn't in good conscious leave a baby or egg to die so he went to take a look. It was another egg nestled snugly in a nest of pillows with a necklace with a bronze coin wrapped around the egg. Next to the egg was a book a hard cover book with a note attached to the front cover. He then picked up the letter to read what the parents of the egg had to say.

To whom ever finds our egg

Hello thank you for finding our egg we did not want this to happen, but we had to leave our child in your care. You see we are being hunted down by scale hunters and did not want our egg to fall into this as well and left it behind with you. There are a few things that we thought you might know need to know so have made a book of things that we thought would be helpful.

Thank you for the help.

Splinter gripped the egg in his tail and picked up the capsule with the items in it and walked back to his lair where his other little one was playing in a tub of water with some floating toys. He also had the red and black egg set up against the far wall away from the tub. He then set the blue egg speckled with white next to the red one. He then sat down to read the book that the alien parents had left him to look through. It mentioned that the baby will hatch with light blue scales, they will have their permanent eye color though. When they d hatch they will not eat for the next week, and when they do start they need formula, Splinter set the book down and picked up a notebook of his own to write down what he would need fr the newest addition to his family. Then he went back to the book. There was a list of formula he could choose from seems the parents did their research for the planet and only included the formulas found on earth. Splinter set the book down and went to check on Leonardo the young child was currently swimming on his back with a rubber toy in his mouth. The boy was human in shape with a webbed hands with three fingers, and webbed two toed feet. He also had a long spindly tail that he would flick every now and then. He was happy at the moment and so was Splinter.

It was a week later when the deep red egg started to shake and crack, so Splinter picked up the egg and placed it in a new nest that he made just for when the eggs hatched, it was a stone hole in the ground covered in hay so that the little creatures in the eggs would be comfortable when they came out. The red egg began to crack at the top and a little red snout poked out of the it. Once the nose felt the cold air it shot back into the large egg, Splinter chuckled and went to set up a large tub to wash the little one that would be coming out of the egg. Once that was done he set the capsule next to his bed and set it up as a crib. He then went to check on the egg to see if he was ready to come out yet. He noticed that the little nose was sticking out of the egg once more and he could now see the bright gold eyes of the dragon like alien, Splinter reached out and rubbed between the golden eyes. He noticed the light red markings under it's eyes. Splinter waited for the little one to break himself out of the small shelled home he was born in. The little head popped out once more straining to extract his arms free as well. It took a bit, but soon all the wiggling of the egg turned it onto it's side and the baby came tumbling out of it. Splinter smiled and lifted the little one up and brought it over to the tub and giving it a good rub down to rid it of the sticky egg residue. Once finished Splinter laid the little one down in his new crib, where he promptly curled his tail around himself sticking the end into his mouth. Splinter smiled and went to check on Leonardo before laying down in his own bed falling asleep soon after.

It was a week later when the other egg started to shake and crack, Splinter set the egg in the hatching nest he had made and waited fr the little one inside the egg to make it's first appearance. It did by sticking it's little snout of the side of the egg. Splinter got a good look at the bright red eyes before the head shot back into the egg. Splinter chuckled and went to make a bath for the newest addition to the family. He also made the capsule into a crib for the new alien. When he finished with that he went back to the light blue egg waiting in the hay, the alien's head was now poking out of the top of egg, watching him. The alien started to wiggle seeing that the giant rat was coming back, the wiggling the little one was doing toppled the egg onto his side and the little one fell out of the egg he looked up and smiled at the giant rat standing in front of him.

Splinter knelled down and picked up the little blue alien and brought it over to the tub of water to clean the sticky fluids off the baby and was soon laying him down in his crib sleeping cuddling his tail close to his chest his arms wrapped around his tail.

It was three years later when their family was finally complete, Raphael the dragon like alien was wondering the sewers alone, not allowed. He had found a capsule holding a young child with a note attached to the top, Raph couldn't read at this time so he opened the capsule to check on the little one in the crib like capsule, When he finally got the capsule open and saw that the little one had woken up and all Raph could look at was the bright, sparkling, blue eyes. Raph's mind could only focus on the sparkling eyes in front of him. He had a whole horde of sparkly things in his room, but these eyes topped all of those he wanted to protect the little one that the eyes belonged to, that is all it took for a connection with the little one.

Raph put his hands on the edge of the capsule and dragged it back to the lair, he came into the door way and saw his father standing in the living room waiting for him. Raph dragged the capsule to his father and showed him the baby inside.

"Raphael, while I am very proud you helped this little one, you know you are not allowed to leave the lair unless I am with you," Splinter said kneeling down to look over the baby that Raphael had dragged in. The child had black fur covering it's body with orange stripes and it's right ear was orange. The child was staring up at the brown furry face above sucking on it's paw babbling around the it. Splinter reached in and picked the child up and then looked in to see if there was a note, he noticed the note that had been on top of the capsule at first he picked it up and read it.

To whom ever finds our son:

This is our son,we had to leave him behind as we are in a war and could not leave our troops to fight by themselves. We will come back for our son as he is the prince of our planet and is next in line. In the capsule is a tiara it is to let him know he will be brought back home, if he wants that if he wishes to stay with you, he can and can keep the tiara so he can remember us. Please take good care of him, we wish we could raise him, but know you will raise him with honor

Thank You.

Splinter looked into the capsule and found the golden ring with a small fiery gem in the center he set it with the other objects that his sons had gained from their birth parents. He would give them to his sons when they were old enough to understand why their parents left them behind. He set up the crib for his newest edition to his family.

Know his family was complete, there was himself a rat mutated to be more human then anything, he was the father. Then there was Leonardo a young Nessirian the oldest, then Raphael a Pyrocritic the second oldest. Then the third oldest named Donatello a Lizdron, then there is the youngest Michelangelo a Clatranng.


End file.
